A Brief Affair
by MoreThanAFeeling
Summary: Two sisters on a night hunt run into the infamous Winchesters. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not for profit. Just for vicarious fun. Takes place in Season 2 of Supernatural after the episode "Playthings".

Avery Mendez's heart beat faster as the green-eyed demon gave her the once-over. He could smell her fear and she knew it. If he thought that her fear weakened her, he was wrong. Now that she had him in her sights, she was more determined than ever to vanquish him.

Avery spied her sister, Leila, sneaking up in the forest behind the demon. She briefly wondered if Leila was as afraid as she was but shook the thought away and got her head back in the game. Of course, Leila wasn't scared. Leila had always been the strong one, the sure one.

Avery wasn't sure if Green Eyes knew that Leila was behind him but it didn't seem like it. He only had eyes for Avery and the younger girl prayed that her sister would take the opening that she was about to give her.

Before Avery could make her move, she heard a gunshot.

Wait, that's not right, Avery thought.

Leila and Avery didn't use guns. They were strictly into blades. Blades were cleaner and quieter.

Avery was momentarily confused and a little afraid to move should the movement get her shot. But then she saw him. A blonde Adonis with a shotgun was standing right where her sister had been only moments before.

For a second she feared for her sister's safety but that faded when she saw the blood oozing from the demon's chest. It appeared to be coagulated. That was good. It meant that the demon's host body was already dead so they didn't have to worry about his safety.

"You should pick on someone your own size," the hunter called.

Avery felt vaguely insulted. The blond was maybe 5"6? 5"8? This was pretty close to her own height. Leila's, too. Was he saying that they couldn't kill this guy because they were girls?

The demon had turned to the new guy. He sneered, obviously thinking that the hunter's statement was laughable; especially since the demon's host body was at least 6 feet tall.

"Like you?" The demon asked making a 'come at me' gesture with a chuckle. "Let's do this."

Avery was going to use the distraction to attack the demon herself when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist. She would have screamed from pure survival instinct but another hand clamped down over her mouth. Her captor turned her so that she could see his face and signaled for her to keep quiet before he let her go. He was tall, brunette, and just as handsome as the other guy. She didn't know if she should trust him or not but his warm, brown eyes told her that she could.

Meanwhile, the blond smirked at the demon as Brown Eyes crept closer.

"Oh, I didn't mean me," he said still smiling.

The demon, growing wise, turned just as Brown Eyes lit something on fire. Then, Leila and the blond ran up and lit a few fires themselves before the demon knew what hit it.

Avery was mesmerized by the flames. They had made a devil's trap. Apparently, the boys were hunting this fella, too. Or, at least, had planned to lure a demon of some kind to this exact spot.

"Avery!" Leila yelled bringing Avery out of her thoughts. When Avery looked over she motioned to the Book Avery had on her.

"Oh," Avery said when she finally clued in. She pulled out the Book and exorcised the demon.

"Well, that was fun," the blonde said sarcastically as he hefted the shotgun to his shoulder and started walking away. The taller guy threw the girls an apologetic glance and followed the blonde.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Leila yelled as she ran after the two guys. She grabbed the blonde by the arm and turned him so that he had to look her in the eye. "What the hell was that? We had things under control until you jumped in to play the hero."

Avery wasn't as angry as Leila about the interference. She was still a little insulted at the implications of their butting in but it was obvious that these guys were way more experienced at hunting than she and her sister were. Avery figured they could learn some things from these guys.

Blondie rolled his eyes and scoffed at Leila's statement.

"Oh, yeah. I could tell you had everything under control," his tone dripped with sarcasm and barely veiled anger. "Tell me something. How the hell were you going to keep the demon still long enough to exorcise him?"

Leila wasn't going to tell them. She figured it would be best to keep their trade secrets to themselves. Avery, however, didn't realize that Leila wouldn't want them to know.

"We were going to lock him in," she answered earning a glare from her sister.

"What?" the tall guy asked. "How do you lock them in?"

Avery glanced at her sister to see her shaking her head.

"Come on," the tall brunette coaxed. "We're obviously all in the same line of work. We should share information if only to make ourselves better hunters."

Avery nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the handsome stranger.

The other guy rolled his eyes and sighed but it was obvious that he was giving in.

"I'm in if you are, Sparky," he said addressing Leila.

"Sparky?" Leila asked, instantly hating the nickname.

"Well, you obviously have a short fuse," Blondie explained with a smirk.

"Nice," Leila scoffed. "It's Leila. And before you think up anymore cute nicknames, this is my sister, Avery."

"Sisters. Nice!" Blondie said looking them over. Now that they weren't in any danger and his anger at their seeming idiocy was fading, he could see that they were both extremely hot. They both had dark, wavy hair and an apparent interest in leather apparel. He liked that in a woman.

"You _wish_," Leila said with obvious disgust as she crossed her arms to block his view of her chest. Avery just blushed. She wouldn't mind taking this guy for a roll in the hay. Either one of them, actually.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He doesn't always think with his upper brain," the tall guy said before introducing himself as Sam.

"Dean," Blondie said, giving them a half-hearted salute. "So, Leila, you up for Hunting 101?"

"Oh, please. You could learn so much from me." Leila said, trying to turn the tables.

"I don't doubt that," Dean said leering.

"Come on, Leila," Avery said trying to get her sister to agree. "They _do_ seem to know what they're doing."

"Fine," Leila agreed in a huff. "But keep your hands to yourself."

Dean smiled at that.

"No promises."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys lead the way to the nearest bar. They were in the Impala while the girls trailed behind, much to Dean's delight, on motorcycles.

The bar happened to be right across the street from the cheap motel they were staying at and if Dean had any say in it, he'd be going back to the room with one of those hot sisters.

Sam had originally thought that trading tips was a good plan but as time went by and the sisters kept adding to the pile of things that his brother found attractive about them, Sam became more and more apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Dean," Sam warned his brother. "Behave."

"What?!" Dean asked. "I've been a perfect gentleman so far."

"If you say so," Sam scoffed knowing that his brother was going to be trouble even as they sat at a booth and ordered the first round of drinks.

"Hey, you think Avery is old enough to drink? She looks kinda young to me," Dean asked, but what he really wanted to know is if she was even 18. After all, he wasn't looking to go to jail.

"I don't know. I'm sure Leila will say something if she isn't. She seems like the protective type, trying to keep her little sister out of trouble."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Dean said earning a glare from Sam.

When the girls walked in all eyes turned to them. A few guys who had manners turned back to their dates. Those were the guys that were going to get laid. Most eyes stayed on Leila and Avery though. Even as the girls split up, Leila making her way to the booth that Dean and Sam had reserved and Avery heading to the jukebox, lustful eyes followed one or the other.

Avery was looking at the selection, trying to pick a song when she felt a presence behind her. She chose to ignore it for now. No way was she going to ruin the night by getting into a bar fight first thing. Besides, maybe they were just waiting to play a song. She saw the song that she wanted and pushed the corresponding buttons.

As "More Than a Feeling" started playing, Avery turned around to find a bulky biker with a beer gut giving her the once-over.

"Hey there, little lady," Beer Gut said leering at her.

"Not interested," Avery said trying to go around the guy but he kept stepping in her way.

"Well, I am," he said.

Sam, who was facing the Jukebox, noticed what was going on and quickly made his way to Avery's side.

"She's with me." Sam said trying to sound menacing. His height usually gave him the advantage in these circumstances but the biker wasn't buying it.

"I didn't see her walk in with you," he said with just as much menace.

"Well, you're gonna see her _leave_ with me," Sam answered leaning toward the guy so that he could see the steel in Sam's eyes.

"Harry, don't you be starting any fights in my bar!" The bartender yelled.

Harry gave Sam one last hateful look before returning to his stool at the bar.

"What is _with_ you guys?" Avery asked sounding irritated.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"You're always rushing to the rescue," Avery answered glaring at him. "I don't need a white knight."

"You're welcome," Sam muttered bitterly before following the retreating girl.

When Avery arrived at the booth she found that Dean was the only one there.

"Where's Leila?" She asked.

"Restroom," Dean answered taking a swig of his beer.

Avery nodded in acknowledgement and sat down next to Dean. At the moment, she didn't want to be near Sam. She knew that she should thank him but her ego had just taken the second hit of the night. When were people going to start believing that she was capable of taking care of herself?

Sam sat down across from Dean and Avery and scooted into the booth so that Leila could have the end seat. It made him a little uneasy being blocked in like that. He liked knowing that if he needed to make a quick exit he'd be able to. Dean was the same way but both boys were trying to be polite for the sake of the girls.

"Boston. Nice," Dean said referencing the song Avery had chosen with appreciation.

"Thanks," Avery replied reaching for a beer but Dean pushed it further away.

"Hold up, sister. You got some I.D?" Dean asked holding out his hand.

Avery looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously?!"

"Hey, I'm not looking to contribute to the delinquency of a minor," he replied.

"Fine," Avery conceded, pulling out a wallet and handing him a driver's license. She didn't sit back down next to Dean though, instead moving to Sam's side of the booth.

Sam grinned, noticing how quick Avery was to forgive when someone else was offending her.

Dean ignored the move as he studied the license.

"Samantha Taub?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The birthdate is right," Avery answered with a shrug.

Sam laughed quietly, amused that his brother had expected anything other than a fake I.D. All hunters had multiple aliases.

"She's old enough," Leila said as she made her way to the booth.

"Did you fall in?" Dean asked as Avery grabbed her beer.

Leila had been about to sit down next to Dean despite her obvious dislike for him but at his comment she stood up straight again.

"Avery, switch places with me," she ordered.

"Huh-uh," Avery refused shaking her head and smirking at her sister.

Sam tried hard not to laugh.

"Please," Leila said through clenched teeth but her eyes were pleading with her sister. If Avery didn't switch seats with her, she was pretty sure that she would end up stabbing Dean before the night was over. You know, in the leg or something. It's not like she was a _total_ psycho.

"Oh, come on!" Dean said, realizing that his chances with both girls were slipping by the minute.

Avery sighed and switched places as Sam snickered behind his hand. Dean, seeing his brother laugh, kicked him under the table.

"So, what'd you use to make that devil's trap?" Leila asked, trying to get to the real reason they were there. She was sort of regretting agreeing to this and wanted to get back to their room at the motel as quickly as possible. While she had to admit that both of the guys sitting with them were hot, one of them knew he was which turned her off. The other was younger than she liked and a tad too serious.

"How do you lock a demon into his host?" Sam asked.

"We asked you first," Avery piped in.

"We asked you second," Dean answered with a smirk at Avery.

"Well, this has been… not fun at all," Leila said full of snark as she stood up. "Come on, Avery."

"Leila, just show them," Avery said refusing to get up.

"Yeah, Leila, just show us," Dean repeated as he lazily threw his arm across the back of the seat.

"I don't think so," she said pulling her sister up and dragging her out of the bar.

"Thanks for the drinks!" Avery called just before she disappeared out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Leila sighed with relief once the girls were safe in their motel room. She threw her jacket on top of a dresser that also acted as a T.V. stand.

"What was _that_ all about?" Avery asked following her sister into the room.

"I just don't like them," Leila answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "And that Dean guy is trouble."

"Oh, please!" Avery stated crossing her arms. "You are so hot for him. It always starts this way with you. You hate the guy for about a week and then the next time you see him it's all hugs and cuddles."

Leila rolled her eyes and flopped onto the nearest bed.

"Did you at least call Ellen and ask about them?" Avery asked sitting on her own bed and unzipping her boots before kicking them off.

"Yeah, where do you think I disappeared to for so long?" Leila asked.

"And? Had she heard of them?" Avery questioned as she got up to change clothes.

"Oh, yeah. The _Winchesters_ are a big deal down at the Roadhouse," Leila said purposefully.

"Wait. _The_ Winchesters?" Avery stopped what she was doing. She was furious. "Leila, you knew who they were and you made us leave? Just imagine what we could have learned from them!"

"Yeah, how to hit on chicks and make puppy dog eyes," Leila said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sam and Dean," Avery mused to herself. "How did I not get that they were the Winchesters?"

"Well, I had a hunch," Leila muttered.

"Then why did we leave them?! You know there's a rumor that Sam is like me! Maybe he could have helped us," Avery finished dressing but her movements were jerky, showing her anger.

"There's also a rumor that people like you are being hunted! How do we know that they aren't the ones doing the hunting?" Leila yelled finally giving her sister her reason for leaving the brothers in the cold. "Dean seems like that type of hunter."

Avery let her anger go as she walked over, sat down, and threw an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Look, I know you're just trying to look out for me," Avery said to her sister. "But you have to let me in on things. I'm 23. I should have a say in what we do."

Leila cringed at her sister's words knowing that they were right. It was easy for her to forget that her little sis wasn't 12 anymore. She was, in fact, sort of a bad ass.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Leila asked, fearing that she would regret this decision in the future but knowing that she had to let her baby sister grow up sometime.

"Why don't we see if we can track down the brothers in the morning and have that talk that we never got to have with them," Avery suggested.

"It's a long shot," Leila responded. "They'll probably leave at first light but if that's what you want, we can try."

"So, what did Ellen say?" Sam asked as Dean hung up the phone.

"Leila and Avery Mendez. They're legit. Got into the family business about 2 years ago when their mother was killed hunting a, and I quote, 'Yellow-Eyed Demon'," Dean answered giving Sam a knowing look.

Sam stopped working on his computer and caught the look his brother was throwing him.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment. There were a ton of thoughts whirling through his mind right then.

"Maybe he killed their father? Ellen said their mother was a bad ass. Maybe she was like Dad. Driven to hunt because the demon took her husband from her," Dean considered.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam answered. He had a tickling feeling in the back of his mind though. There was something he was on the verge of remembering.

"Wait a minute. _Lola_ Mendez?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Ellen didn't say," Dean answered.

""I think I heard Dad or Bobby mention her once or twice," Sam told his brother. "Maybe we should call Bobby and see what he has to say."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, unless you want to do it, it's gonna have to wait until morning," Dean said throwing himself back on his bed and kicking off his shoes. "I am _not_ waking his cranky ass up."

Sam turned back to his computer and typed the girls' names into Google. It would be easier to find out about them now that he had a last name to work with.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had found out a lot about the Mendez sisters from his research.

Leila was 26. She'd had a lot of achievements in high school but afterward she had kind of fallen off the grid. Sam wondered if her mother hadn't been teaching her oldest daughter the trade well before she had passed. And her mother was, in fact, Lola Mendez. Sam tried but couldn't remember what he had heard about her. He'd be making that call to Bobby in the morning.

Avery, though she didn't look it, was 23. The same age as Sam. She had much in common with the youngest Winchester. She had gone to college, too. Her major had been journalism but, like Sam, she had dropped out to hunt demons for the sake of family. She seemed to have settled into the life a little better than he had though.

After a couple hours of research, Sam decided that he needed some air. He closed his computer and grabbed a handful of change before heading out the door.

Just as Sam had selected his drink of choice from the vending machine, he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned quickly, prepared to fight. Bad things had a tendency to sneak up on him. To Sam's surprise, it wasn't a monster standing behind him.

The cheap lights of the motel should have been harsh on her features but only managed to soften them as Avery smiled at Sam.

Sam noticed that she had changed clothes. Where before she wore blue jeans and a leather vest, now she wore yoga pants and a tank top.

"Small world," she said with small chuckle.

"Yeah," Sam said unable to keep himself from smiling back. "I guess so."

"Look, I'm sorry for Leila earlier. She's really paranoid of other hunters," Avery explained apologetically.

"Why?" Sam asked as he picked up his drink.

"I'm not sure," Avery said but Sam could tell that she was lying. "Anyway, that's her hang-up, not mine."

"Yeah, well, Dean could have been a little less…,"Sam started.

"Piggish? Infuriating? Immature?" Avery could have kept going though she really didn't have anything against Dean. She liked his playful personality. Her sister was the one who thought these things about Dean.

"Okay, okay," Sam said laughing. "He's guilty on all counts."

"I still think we should talk," Avery told Sam. "Maybe without the siblings though."

Sam agreed that they should talk. He felt drawn to this girl. It wasn't just that Sam found her attractive, there was more to it. He just hadn't been able to figure it out yet.

"The bar's still open. Do you want to head over there?" Sam asked after checking his watch.

"Yes," Avery agreed glad that she was getting some time to herself with one of the Winchesters. "I just need to leave Leila a note. She'll flip if she wakes up and can't find me."

"Sure."

Sam walked Avery back to her room and waited patiently while she scribbled a note for her sister and grabbed her jacket.

Back at the bar, Avery picked a booth and slid out of her jacket while Sam got them some drinks. Harry the beer-bellied biker was nowhere to be seen which made both of them feel more comfortable.

"Thanks," Avery said as Sam placed her drink in front of her and slid into the seat on the other side of the booth.

"You're welcome," Sam said with a crooked smile.

"So, I guess we should start where we left off?" Avery asked

"You mean the part where we were asking each other questions or the part where everyone was refusing to answer the questions?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I already told you: Leila's hang-up. Not mine. I'll be happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why do you trust me so much? You don't even know me?"

Avery played with her beer bottle for a minute and wouldn't look Sam in the eye. She struggled with what she should tell him but decided that the whole truth was the only option. At least, about this subject.

"Okay. Confession time," Avery said taking a deep breath before spilling her guts. "We checked up on you guys. Turns out we have a friend in common. Ellen from the Roadhouse."

Avery was expecting Sam to be angry or, at least, irritated but the hunter just laughed.

"Okay. Not the reaction I was expecting."

"We checked you two out, too," Sam explained with a smile. "By calling Ellen."

"Oh,"Avery slapped a hand to her forehead as she finally got the joke.

"Now that confessions are out of the way, tell me about this thing where you lock a demon into his host," Sam leaned toward Avery to regain her focus. "Isn't that dangerous?"

The short answer was yes. Once locked in, the demon would stay in the host until the lock was broken. This meant that the demon couldn't be exorcised unless the lock was broken.

The girls had planned on locking the demon into its host and dragging it back to a place where they had a devil's trap ready and waiting. Once the demon was in the trap, the girls were going to break the lock and exorcise the demon. It was a daring plan and it had always made Avery uneasy. If the demon got away, no one who didn't know about the lock would be able to exorcise it. Leila was never worried though. The plan had worked numerous times and never once had they lost a demon.

After Avery explained about the lock, which Sam agreed was unnecessarily risky, Sam explained to her about the devil's trap that the boys had already set up. The brothers _had_ been hunting the same demon and hadn't noticed the sisters' presence until it was too late. As for how they had made the trap, the boys had scoped out the area and picked the same spot that the girls had for the demon's final battle. They had used black powder and a stencil, which Dean had bitched about being too girly, to lay out the trap.

"Wait," Avery said not quite believing her ears. 'You made a _stencil_ of a devil's trap?"

Sam smirked at the way she said it. It was like she was saying '_You bake cookies_?' or something equally unbelievable.

"No," Sam answered. "A friend made it. Another hunter. But you have to admit that it does come in handy."

"I'll give you that," Avery said finishing her beer.

Sam went and got them another round and they sat for a while just talking about their lives. Somewhere along the way, Avery had decided that Sam was definitely her type. She didn't get too over the top with her flirting though. Sam hadn't given her any sign that he felt the same. He did though. He felt a connection with Avery that he hadn't felt in a long time. She was wild and funny and like no one else he'd ever met before.

At last, the bartender announced last call and Sam glanced at his watch to see that they had been talking for roughly two hours.

"Maybe I should walk you back your room now," Sam told Avery.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Avery answered and stood picking up her jacket.

Sam took the jacket from Avery and helped her put it on. She giggled a little and let him.

A few minutes later, they were back at Avery's room. Avery pulled out the key but didn't use it right away. Instead she turned back to look at Sam.

"Thanks," she said. "For earlier. For being my white knight."

"You're welcome," Sam told her with a smile as she finally unlocked her door. He felt a kind of warmth spread through him at the praise.

Avery opened the door a little but instead of going in, she turned to Sam again. And before she could talk herself out of it, she did what she'd wanted to do for the past two hours. She kissed him.

Sam was surprised at first but then he gave in to it. His hands on her back, he pulled her closer.

They stood like that, kissing in the doorway to Avery's room, for a full minute before she pulled back.

Avery flashed Sam a smile that dazzled him almost as much as the kiss had.

"Goodnight."

"Hey, do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow?" Sam asked, not quite as ready to say goodnight as he had been a few minutes ago.

"Is that an invitation to spend the night?" Avery joked.

"What? No! Not that I wouldn't…" Sam stumbled not getting it.

"Relax," Avery said placing a hand on Sam's arm to calm him. "I would love to have breakfast with you."

"Oh. Great," Sam said, suddenly realizing that he'd just made a fool of himself but trying to play it off. "Is seven okay? We can walk to the diner together."

"Sounds great," Avery accepted before kissing Sam on the cheek and saying goodnight again.

"'Night," Sam answered and walked back to his own room in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up cranky. Sam had set the alarm clock for the most annoying radio station he could find. Dean had woken up to some noisy, crap music that had succeeded in waking him up but had also given him a headache. To make matters worse, Sam wasn't even in the room. Dean found a note by the computer that said that Sam had gone to breakfast and he'd bring something back for Dean.

"There had better be an extra-large order of bacon in there," Dean muttered as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, Dean got dressed and started loading their stuff in the car. If Sam took too much longer, Dean was going to go find him. There were two eateries in the vicinity that were walking distance from the motel, so Dean knew where to look. He was ready to get on the road again but first they had to figure out where they were going. For that, Sam had to use his computer mojo and find their next hunt.

In another room of the motel, a freshly showered Leila was pacing. She was trying not to chase her sister down. Avery had left a note saying that she had run into Sam Winchester last night and they'd made plans to get breakfast this morning. She said that she would bring something back for Leila, too. Leila wasn't hungry though, she was just trying to keep herself from dragging Avery back to the room. Avery was right, Leila had to let her have a little freedom or things would become strained between them. The main reason for her agitation at Avery's absence was who her little sister was with. Leila was wary of the Winchesters for more than one reason.

On Avery's father's deathbed he had revealed a secret to the girls' mother from his past. When he was younger, he'd made a deal with a demon to save someone that he loved. He gave the demon permission to enter their house and feed blood to their infant daughter, Avery, when she was 6 months old. As a result, Avery had gained a supernatural power a little over a year ago. Leila was afraid that other hunters, should they learn this, would hunt her sister.

The other reason that she worried about the presence of the Winchesters was also tied to the fact that they were hunters. Hunters had a tendency to leave. Avery and Leila got attached to people easily. It was their way. It was why Leila tried so hard to stay away from Dean last night, despite her obvious attraction to him. Dean was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, she could tell. Sam might be a different story but the brothers traveled together. Someone was going to get hurt in this arrangement.

Feeling restless but not wanting to go get her sister and drag her back just yet, Leila grabbed some change off the dresser and went to get a soda. She was counting the change in her hand and not looking where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they said in unison before looking at who they were talking to.

"Oh, it's you," Dean said in full crank mode.

"Well, let me assure you, I am just as happy to see you," Leila said with sarcasm.

"Whatever," Dean mumbled as he kept walking to the car with his bag.

Leila, suddenly irrationally afraid that she had hurt his feelings, followed him.

"Do you want any help?" She asked, sincerely.

"I got it." Dean answered.

"So, you guys are taking off soon?" Leila was surprised as a sudden sorrow flooded her at the thought.

"Yep," Dean said opening the trunk and tossing his bag in. "If Sam ever gets back here."

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Avery, too," Leila explained not quite ready to walk away from the conversation. "I mean, how long does it take to eat?"

Dean closed the trunk and pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized what was taking his brother so long.

"They're together, aren't they?" He asked. Another headache was coming on, he knew it.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Leila asked surprised that Sam hadn't felt the need to let his brother in on what he was doing. Sam had seemed more responsible than that.

Dean just shook his head.

"This is gonna be trouble," he muttered.

"Here they come," Leila said looking past Dean.

The two younger hunters were talking and laughing as they carried the food back for their siblings. Then, Avery noticed Leila and Dean watching them and pointed them out to Sam.

"Uh,oh." Sam almost stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean's glare. "I think he knows what we have planned."

"Divide and conquer?" Avery asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're not going to want to be there when he explodes," Sam explained.

Avery grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze. She wanted to kiss him again but knew that now was probably not the best time.

"Good luck." Avery said with a wink.

"I don't need luck," Sam said squeezing her hand back. "I have bacon."

Avery chuckled.

"Seriously though, if I don't see you again…"

"We can do this," Sam said cutting her off. "It's gonna work."

Avery wasn't so sure. She knew that she could talk Leila into it but Dean was another story. Dean was stubborn. She nodded though, willing to put her faith in Sam, and hurried up to Leila.

"Sorry it took so long," she apologized while pulling her sister back to their room.

Dean waited leaning against the trunk of his car, arms crossed, for Sam to get to him.

"As promised," Sam said handing Dean the Styrofoam container holding his breakfast.

"No." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked though he knew what Dean was talking about.

"They're not coming with us."

"Let's just go back to the room and talk about this," Sam reasoned.

"No. Get your stuff. We're leaving." Dean said not bothering with the food.

"Dean, we should talk about this. And we should do it where people won't stare when the yelling starts," Sam tried again.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Sam," Dean said calmly. "Because we're leaving, just the two of us. Now."

Sam sighed.

"I'm not just leaving her, Dean."

"What's going on here, Sam? You just met this girl last night. Not even long enough to have a real conversation. So, what, you ran into her this morning and decided over breakfast that you can't live without her?" Dean ranted.

"That's not exactly what happened," Sam said not looking Dean in the eye.

Dean groaned when he realized that there were more details that he didn't know.

"Fine. Let's go back to the room and you're going to fill me in on all the details of what I missed. While you pack."


End file.
